Leol
Leol (レオル, Reoru) is a chimera ant resembling an anthropomorphic lion. Before the death of the Chimera Ant Queen, he was known as Hagya (ハギャ, Hagya), and was one of the unparticularly loyal squadron leaders. Leol's memories of his previous life are not that of a human's, but those of a lion. During Morel and Knov’s primary infiltration of the King's palace in East Gorteau, Leol faces Morel in combat. He assumes to be victorious after submerging Morel in an underground church using a stolen ability, but dies by asphyxiation due to a cunning strategy put into plan by Morel. Background Not much is know about Leol's past, but does seem to remember his past life as a lion. Its unknown if he even remembers his past life as a Human. When Leol was with the Queen, before she died giving birth to the King, he was one of her Squad Leaders. But after seeing that the Queen is now dead, he like the rest of the Chimera Ants, leave and try to start their own Kingdom and claim their title of King. Personality Leol for the most part is a very calm and collected Chimera Ant, he does however have a cruel side to him. He like the rest of Chimera Ants, enjoys killing humans, and even remarked that it is very addicting killing them. Leol is also very locial, as he has even displayed some tactics to gain other people's nen ability. He was one of the few Ants, that were not particularly loyal squadron leaders, and would kill more humans than bringing them to the Queen. Leol also doesn't want anyone to know about his nen ability, but he did show it to Welfin, Hina, and Flutter since he believed that they could trusted. Aside from this Leol can also be layedback at times,as he does seem to enjoy listening to music. Appearence Leol resembles a very large male lion, and one of the few Chimera Ants that wears clothes. Around his neck, he has a necklace that contains a human skull. On his face he has two paw tatoos on each eye brow, and he also is one of the few ants that where sandals. Leol's body also contains tigers stripes all over.. Combat Leol was very strong in hand to hand combat, and was capable of biting a head off person, as when he was shown on TV. Nen Ability *'Rental Pod '(レンタルポッド 「謝債発行機」 Leol was a Specialist and had the ability to obtain other nen abilities. His nen ability is very similar to Chrollo Lucilfer's, Skill Hunter. However there is a small difference between the two. Leol´s Nen ability is called Rental Pod '(レンタルポッド 「謝債発行機」), ''lit. "I.O.U. Dispenser". Leol's Hatsu allows him to temporarily borrow the nen abilities of other people. Leol must fulfill two conditions for each ability he wants to borrow. #First, he must know the name of the ability or have seen it being used. #Second, he must do the owner of the ability a favor, and confirm acceptance of the debt with a question (along the lines of "You owe me, alright?"). #Once Leol fulfills the conditions, the name of the owner, the name of the ability, and the number of times it can be used (once per favor done for the owner) are all automatically recorded in the I.O.U. Dispenser, a small device resembling an iPod. If the owner of an ability dies, their information is automatically erased from the machine and their ability can no longer be used. To access another's Hatsu, Leol uses the dispenser to print out and tear up a receipt, which grants him use of the ability for one hour. During this time, the ability cannot be used by its original owner. Known Abilities *'Inamura '(イナムラ　「TUBE」): A borrowed nen ability Leol uses during his fight against Morel, named after Inamura Point, a popular location for surfing in Japan. The ability is owned by an friend of Morel's named Gracchan, and can only be used on a rainy day. A surfing board and a trident harpoon are conjured by the user, as huge waves of water appear, seemingly from nowhere. Both the surfing board and trident are razor sharp and are used as weapons. While this ability is active, Leol can use a technique called Tornave (トルナイヴ 「渦波」), lit. "Maelstrom", by spinning the surfboard in place horizontally, creating a vortex of water that sucks anything nearby to the center, becoming an easy target for a harpoon attack. Leol can also use a technique called 'Big Wall '(ビックウォール 「大波」), lit. "Big Wave", causing the water underneath him to swell up into a gigantic tidal wave and crash down on anything or anyone in front of it. *'''Super Eye (スーパーアイ 「超複眼」): A borrowed ability gained by one of Leol's underlings, Flutter. Super Eye, allows Leol to see out the eyes of the Satellite Dragonflies he manipulates for reconnaissance, being able to spy a large area from the skies undisturbed. Category:Characters Category:Chimera Ants Category:Nen users Category:Specialists Category:Deceased characters Category:Divsion Commanders